Malêtre
by Tristeriaa
Summary: Quand la peine et les sentiments se devoilent...Royai C'est ma toute premiére fic alors, soyez indulgent et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez moi je suis sure que je peux faire mieux bonne lecture!


_**ROYAI (RIZA X ROY) Numéro1 :**_

Elle rêvait de Roy toute les nuits. Pourrait-elle ne serais-ce qu'une nuit s'endormir dans ses bras ? Pourrait-elle un jour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis toutes ces années ? Et tant d'autres questions de ce genre qu'elle se posait tous les jours depuis leur rencontre mais qui restaient sans réponses. Les jours passaient et rien ne venait, sauf peut-être les dizaines de conquêtes de Roy qui défilaient dans sa vie ainsi que dans son lit. Riza aurait donné son âme pour avoir la chance de passer quelques heures dans ses bras…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le tas de dossier qui commençaient sérieusement à s'entasser sur le bureau du Colonel. Mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois de son existence, elle ne braquera pas son 30mm sur la tempe de son supérieur.

Le téléphone de Mustang sonna, elle ne leva pas la tête de ses dossiers mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille attentive la conversation. C'était May, la nouvelle poule de luxe de monsieur Roy Mustang. Elle sentie un excès de rage monter en elle est quitta précipitamment ses fonctions. Alors que Roy raccrochait le combiné, Riza attrapait son manteau au vol et filait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du QG.

Roy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, avait-elle un problème pour s'en aller ainsi ? Ou bien avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Il avait bien remarqué que son lieutenant, sa chère Riza n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qui se passait. Toute la matinée il avait observé celle qu'il aimait perdue dans ses pensées, il se sentait impuissant, comme a chaque instant ces derniers jours. Mais aussi ces dernières années, ce n'était pas pour rien que jamais il ne s'était attardé avec l'une de ses conquêtes, c'était elle qu'il voulait dans sa vie et personne d'autre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle, il se demandait même si elle ne l'évitait pas parfois…

Cela le rendait triste. S'il avait été un autre homme, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras sans l'ombre d'une hésitation mais cela lui était interdit…l'armée demandait parfois de lourds sacrifices…

L'après-midi débuta et Riza n'était toujours pas de retour aussi Roy prétextant s'inquiéter de la santé de ses subordonnés s'absenta-t-il pour rendre visite a son lieutenant.

Il arriva à son appartement et sonna, n'obtint aucune réponse. Frappa alors, mais en vain. Il tourna la poignée à tout hasard et la porte s'ouvrit. Pourquoi Riza n'avait-elle pas fermée ?

Il entra et la trouva allongée sur son Sofa. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Avait-elle pleurée ou bien était-elle très fatiguée ? Le dessous de ses yeux était tout rouge et Roy commençait à se poser vraiment des questions. Il caressa doucement sa joue, elle s'éveilla et ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise en le voyant ainsi prés d'elle.

« -Calme toi Riza, ce n'est que moi.

-…

-Riza ? Tout va bien ? demanda Roy inquiet

-Que fais-tu là ? murmura-t-elle

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu as vu ta tête ces derniers jours ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton glacial essayant de masquer les sanglots qui commençaient a montés dans sa gorge. »

Roy la regarda un instant et se leva.

« -Je m'en vais alors si ça ne me regarde pas. »

Il allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il se retourna et dis de la voix la plus douce et tendre qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue venant de lui.

« -Tu sais Riza, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, tout ce qui la concerne nous concerne aussi. »

Elle entendit la porte se refermée doucement et se mit à pleurer, déversant ainsi tout le chagrin qu'elle avait accumulé durant toutes ces années.

Roy était encore derrière la porte, il entendait les sanglots de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, entra de nouveau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle le vis et se jeta dans ses bras en larme. Il l'enlaça le plus tendrement du monde, la serrant contre son cœur comme il ne se l'était jamais permis. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, puis son cou, encouragé à continuer par Riza qui, calmée, lui rendait ces baisers.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Riza, depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient, il était temps maintenant qu'il laisse leur corps et leur cœur parler. Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur la terre. Roy couvrait son corps entier de baisers et de caresses pendant que Riza ne cessait de lui répétait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Roy compris alors la raison du mal être de Riza et pour prouver à celle qu'il appellerait désormais sa chérie qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, il appela May en lui disant clairement que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il la voit, qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments a la femme qu'il aimait et que maintenant qu'elle était prés de lui, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre puis raccrocha au nez de la jeune femme.

Riza sourie et se blotti dans ses bras en se disant que ses plus beau rêves s'étaient réalisés ce soir. Elle se mit à avoir peur que ce ne soit que pour une nuit, même si elle était comblée, elle le voulait pour elle seule et mourrais de chagrin s'il repartait loin d'elle comme avant.

Roy la rassura très vite.

« -Riza…Ma Riza… Je te fais la promesse de rester à tes cotes tout les jours que dieux me donnera. »

Il se tut un instant puis repris :

« -Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de toi, pas seulement physiquement, je me fiche que l'on travaille ensemble. A partir d'aujourd'hui lieutenant, vous êtes ma petite amie et je ne vous lâcherais plus jamais. Je T'aime Riza, reste à mes cotés s'il te plait. »

Riza ne répondit rien mais laissa couler une larme de joie sur sa joue, terminer la solitude. Elle s'endormie dans ses bras en sachant que désormais il serait à ses cotés nuit et jour et que ce ne serait plus juste pour l'armée mais par amour.


End file.
